To Catch a Spider
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: Having no choice but to leave her hometown, Danny May Bergeron moves in with her Aunt in New York. From elementary to high school, Danny lives her new life while hiding her powers. Danny soon meets up with Peter Parker and learns that she can trust someone like her with her secret.
1. Death

One of the hardest things a family has to do is attend the funeral of one of their own. I know that my family was broken and my sister hurt the most. But they knew I was alive and safe in New York. It was just hard for them to pretend that a family member was dead. It was even harder for my fathers to lie to my sister about me.

I was born a mutant. I had the ability to control fire. I could make chains appear out of thin air. I had wings. I even had a piece of colored hair that changed with my mood. Out of our entire family, me and Daddy were the only ones who had powers. My sister, Katie, was completely human and thought that I was too. She used to know about my abilities when she was younger, but an accident made her forget.

It happened when Daddy was helping me control my powers. I was trying out my ability to make chains appear out of thin air. I learned that when I made them appear, I could manipulate them and make them move anyway I wanted. I accidentally made one go a little too fast and it hit Katie in the head, rendering her unconscious. I apologized over and over, saying that I didn't mean to hurt her. Daddy said it wasn't my fault as he picked up Katie while Papa called one of his friends. A couple of Papa's friends were mutants and one happened to be a doctor as well as a telepath. He healed Katie's wound and then used his powers to wipe her memory of anything that had to do with me having powers. I was saddened that Katie couldn't know about my powers anymore. Daddy said it was for the best and I knew he was right.

After Katie's accident, I never used my powers in front of her. I still had to continue with my training, but Daddy had to take me somewhere else to do so. It took a couple of months until I finally had control of my powers. I could decide when they showed. But even though I had control, my powers came out against my will once and made my life change.

I was walking through town one day when a group of boys cornered me in an alley. They were making faces and saying perverted things. I got scared and my powers took over. My body was quickly engulfed in flames and forced the boys back into the walls. I stared and then ran away with tears in my eyes. I heard the boys yelling threats and curses at me. I got even more afraid. I ran home, told Papa and Daddy what happened, and then locked myself in my room. After that, my life was hell. I had to stay around the house and avoid contact with people. Papa and Daddy had to cover all the windows and lock the doors. I wasn't allowed to use my powers at all. Eventually, people got angry that my fathers were hiding me and demanded that they hand me over to the authorities to be destroyed. Papa and Daddy couldn't do that. So they decided, for my safety, to make it look like I had died.

They decided to play on the thought that I had been dying from a rare, incurable illness and that my time ran out. Papa had friends in the force who knew about me and helped him with the whole thing. One of them was a mutant and had the ability of manipulation. He could make people see what he wanted them to see and think what he wanted them to think. So when people crowded around the house to see the ambulance wheel out my "body", the officer made them see it. Most of the townsfolk seemed pleased that I was "dead" and left with smiles on their faces. Others felt sorry for my fathers even though they were a little unsure about mutants.

I had to stay in the house when the ambulance came. My sister wasn't home then. She got sent to a neighbor's house earlier. I watched from my room and cried. I knew that it was for the best, but it meant that I had to leave my life behind and start a new one. Papa had made arrangements with his sister in New York for me to live with her from then on. I didn't want to go but I had to. It would keep me safe as well as my family. The only bad part was that I had to use a fake name if I wanted to send a letter to my fathers and they had to burn the letters after so Katie wouldn't read them. It was heart breaking, but it had to happen.


	2. New York

Moving from my quiet farm home in Phoenix, Arizona to loud and crowded New York seemed like a terrible transition for me. I packed most of my belongings from home and brought them with me. It almost seemed like I didn't exist but Daddy and Papa still had my furniture and all of our family photos, so at least Katie would know that I existed once in her life.

When I arrived at my aunt's house, she came running to the cab. She hadn't seen me since I was little, so I couldn't blame her for being excited.

"There's my beautiful niece. How are you, Danny? Hope the car ride wasn't too rough on you."

"Hi, Auntie Liz. I'm okay and as for the car ride, I think I slept through most of it." I smiled and Auntie Liz laughed. I started pick up my things that were on the sidewalk thanks to the cab driver. Some of the boxes were heavy so I struggled with them. Auntie Liz immediately came to my rescue and picked up a few of the heavy boxes. She may not look it, but Auntie Liz was strong.

Auntie Liz led me upstairs to my new room after paying the cab driver and getting all my stuff inside. I knew it was going to be smaller than my old room, but it was still a good size for my liking. The walls were painted a light purple color and there was furniture fit for a kid already placed.

"Your fathers called a few days before you left and told me some things about what you like. I painted the walls for you so it would feel like your old room. I know it won't feel exactly the same, but I want you to be comfortable here." Sympathy was mixed with Auntie's words and I knew she felt sorry for me. I didn't want her to see the tears that were starting to fill my eyes so I quickly wiped them away and then smiled at Auntie Liz. In truth, I was happy to start over. Back home, I was just about to start second grade. School had just started in New York when I arrived and the elementary school was ready for, but Auntie Liz had me stay home for the first two weeks. It was just so I could get used to living in my new home.

Living with Auntie Liz wasn't as bad as I had first thought. I still missed Daddy and Papa, but they wrote to me when they could and I always replied. I remembered that I had to use a fake name when I sent a letter, but my handwriting was a bit messy so Auntie Liz had to write the addresses down on the envelope for me. My handwriting improved though. School was great. I made friends and got good grades. My teachers loved me. I had fun in elementary school, but then middle school came around and I lost my friends. I knew it would happen and wasn't very upset, but it still hurt.

Middle school came and went. I still got good grades and was still a favorite of the teachers. The only thing that was a bummer was being near the bottom of the popularity chain. I guess I sort of fit at the bottom because I dressed weird. I had taken an interest in dark clothes and started to wear them to school. It wasn't that big of a deal in middle school but in high school, it _was_ a big deal. High school is where the social groups really count and because of my choice of clothing, I was picked on and was at the bottom. I didn't mind though. At least I wasn't the only one who got picked on at school.


	3. Peter Parker

I never really payed much attention to him but I knew who he was and what he looked like. Peter Parker. Just your average high school boy who was good at science and liked to take pictures. He was quiet and seemed like a good target for the school bullies. One guy, Flash Thompson, liked to pick on Peter a lot. He would push Peter into lockers all the time and the people around him would just laugh. I would feel so bad for Peter. Sometimes I wanted to go up to Flash and give him a piece of my mind, but he was always surrounded by his friends. One girl against a bunch of guys? There was no chance. But I guess things can take a turn for the better sometimes.

It happened one day during lunch. As usual, Flash was picking on some poor boy and everyone gathered around to watch. Flash had some kid by the legs and was shoving the kids face into his food. Everyone around was shouting "EAT IT" over and over. It was awful. I was trying to peacefully eat my lunch and read but all the yelling made it impossible. I tried ignoring it but then I heard Flash yelling at Peter. He wanted Peter to take a picture of the scene but Peter refused and told Flash to put the boy down. Flash wouldn't give in and kept telling Peter to take the picture. Finally, Peter told Flash to put the boy down but he called Flash Eugene instead. That did it. Flash dropped the boy and as Peter tried to see if he was ok, Flash punched Peter, causing him to fall to the ground.

From the limited space between people's legs, I saw Peter fall. I watched with horror as Peter staggered to his feet only to be punched in the stomach, making him fall once more. That made me break. Pushing off the picnic table, I ran over to the crowd of people. I shoved my way through and, before Flash could hurt Peter again, I gave him a solid roundhouse kick to the face. Flash flew backwards into the crowd, taking people with him as he fell. I looked down at Peter and my heart shattered. His facewas scrunched up in pain but I saw that his eyes silently said that he was thankful. I would have said that he was welcome, but I was interrupted by a growl.

"You messed with the wrong guy. Now you get to join Parker on the ground."

I turned back to see Flash coming towards me, death clearly seen in his eyes. But before he could touch me, Gwen Stacy stepped between us. Flash immediately stopped and looked at her like he was in big trouble.

"Flash, are we still on for after school today? My house, three thirty? I hope you've been doing your homework. Last time I was very disappointed in you."

Flash looked like he didn't want Gwen to say what she was saying and tried to get her to stop.

"Okay, listen…"

" No, Flash, how about we go to class, hmm? How about it?"

Flash looked at her annoyed and walked away as the bell rang. The crowd broke up as everyone started to go to class. Gwen looked at me and then Peter before going off to class as well.

Me and Peter had the same class with Gwen. We sat in the back. Peter looked awful but at least the pained look in his face was gone. As class started, Gwen turned from her seat in front of us and addressed me.

"I thought that was great, what you did back there. It was stupid, but it was great." Turning to Peter she added, "You should probably go to the nurse, you might have a concussion. What's your name?"

Peter looked at her quizzically. "You don't know my name?"

Gwen smiled. "No, I know your name. I just wanna know if you know your name."

Peter answered after. "Peter...Parker. Peter Parker."

Gwen nodded with approval, glad that Peter knew who he was. "Okay, good."

Gwen turned away from Peter with a smile. I turned to Peter and thought that Gwen was right about him going to the nurse.

"I'd still go to the nurse."

Peter looked at me and remembered that I had saved him from Flash. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks for helping me out with Flash."

"It was no biggie. But no one should be hurt like that. Especially you."

I didn't mean for my words to be filled with care but Peter heard. He looked at me with soft eyes.

"You're Danny, right?"

I nodded. "Danny May Bergeron."

Peter nodded his head and then turned his attention to the teacher who started the days lesson. I looked at Peter with longing and and then turned my attention to the teacher.


End file.
